This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Drill chucks can be used in conjunction with power drills for releasably engaging various tools, such as drill bits and the like. Conventional drill chucks can also require a special tool for tightening and loosening the drill chuck onto the tool. Recently, drill chucks have been designed to be tightened by hand wherein a user can rotate a chuck sleeve of the drill chuck to cause the jaws of the drill chuck to engage and disengage the tool. The user of the power drill must rotate the adjustable chuck sleeve with one hand while holding a tool inside the jaw members until the tool is locked in place. In some examples, it may be difficult for a user to ascertain whether the tool has been sufficiently clamped.